User blog:TheArtist'sVoid11/BFAYP3 19: A Cross On Time
Pentagon: Hey guys. Torch: Pentagon? Where were you? Pentagon: Somewhere. Torch: Ok? Toilet Paper: Pen! I missed you! Pentagon: It only was an episode... Toilet Paper: I still missed you. Pentagon: So, what happened? Toilet Paper: Last Challenge was a building challenge and Refrigerator got eliminated. Pentagon: Why? Plastic: No one knows. Gold Bar: He got a little boring on the show. Plastic: That’s coming from you. Facebook: Hey guys, time for the challenge. Challenge Facebook: Guys, you’re going to be amazed, we have a surprise for all of you. Bone: And that is? Facebook: You, from the future. Bandy: On an alternate future. Bone: Wait, really? Facebook and Bandy: Yes! Bone: Cool. Facebook and Bandy: Thanks. A portal comes out of nowhere. Alternate Future Bone (AFB): Hey guys! Everyone: Bone! AFB: Oh, So everyone is excited...even new people... Novel: Nah, you just look like a cooler version of Bone. Bone: Hey! Novel: Ha! Facebook: So, you need to find some plates that have the sign of a rewind. Bandy: So...Youtube Rewind? Facebook: Not even close...also, that sucks... Pentagon: I thought it was g- Facebook: Get in! Everyone gets in the portal. Facebook: So, go find it! There are 11 rewinds, the ones who don’t find it are up for elimination. Also, there is a bad rewind thing. The one who touches it, gets insta eliminated. Everyone goes for the search of the rewinds. Spike: So, Skin. How are you? Skn: Good, you? Spike: I’m great. Skin: Want to make an alliance? Spike: I’m already on one. Skin: Hey, one of the rewind things! Touch it! Spike touches it. Facebook: You’re safe! Spike: Yay! Bone: So...AFB...how are things now? AFB: They are ok...I still suffer for lots of deaths, but mostly Bandy’s death. Bone: Oh...wow... Bandy: Hey! A Youtube Rewind! Touches it. Facebook: You’re safe! Bandy: Yay! Bone: Nice! Pentagon: Torch...what do you like about the future? Torch: Well...I don’t have a thing about future... Plastic: Hm... Pentagon: What happened, Plastic? Plastic touches Youtube Rewind plate. Facebook: You’re safe! Plastic: Nice! Pentagon: So...Plastic...anything good happened to you? Plastic: Yeah...but not...last episode... Pentagon: I feel bad for you. Plastic: Do you...miss someone? Pentagon: To be fair...I miss Origami. I mean, he’s mean to people, but not to me. He’s very protective. Plastic: That’s... Torch: Great. That’s great. Plastic: I wasn’t- Torch: No one will care. Plastic: Ok?... Gold Bar: Brick...um...so...you ok? Brick: A bit broken hearted...but yeah! Gold Bar: Oh...ok... Machete: Hey, I see something! Toilet Paper: What is it? Machete: Touches the plate by accident. Toilet Paper: Mach? Facebook: Safe! Machete: Wow, cool. Spike and Skin meet Garlic and Hourglass, and they go together like a team. Hourglass: Guys, what’s that? They see the graves of Spike, Skin, Gravestone and Baseball Bat. Garlic: What happened here? Spike: It seems that we die in this alternate universe. Skin: Really? Spike: Yes. Skin: ... Spike: Huh?... Skin: ...So...that’s our future?...we die like that?... Spike: Not really. We die for other reasons. Alternate Bone told me that. Skin: I...don’t feel good... Spike: Skin, what’s wrong? Skin: I....I....I....I’m scared of the future now! No, no, no! Hourglass: Accidentally touches a plate. Facebook: Safe! Spike: Woah... Facebook: We still have three more plates. One is blue, other golden, and another one dark red. Spike: Hey, Skin, don’t be scared. It’s going to be fine. Bandy: So...anything yet? Bone: No! They go to an elevator. They go down, and the elevator gets a bit crazy. Bone: What’s happening?! AFB: Just a little out of control. Bone: What?!! Facebook teleports the three of them. Bone: Why did you do that? Facebook: You don’t want to know what’s down there. Gold Bar: Hey, Brick, what’s that? Toilet Paper: Wait, don’t touch that! It’s the bad plate. Let’s just go. Skin: I feel...a weird feeling...a bad one... Spike: Don’t feel scared. The future can be bright if you believe it. Skin: O...Ok... Gold Bar: ... Brick: GB? Gold Bar: I will come somewhere else... Brick: ... Gold Bar: Walks. Brick: Are you going to try to save someone? Gold Bar: Sigh. Yes... Brick: Why? Gold Bar: I...I don’t have to explain it... Gold Bar hides somewhere very close to the bad plate. Torch: Hey...I found something...Touches blue plate and gets all black. Flashback A corrupted voice of Youtube: Goog- hel- me- pl- ???: Youtube! Youtube! Where are you?! ???: Screams in pain. Challenge Torch: Gasps aggressively. Pentagon: What happened?!! Torch: I don’t know. Toilet Paper: Hey...what’s in there? Machete: Breaks the doors of a building. Toilet Paper: I see something! Something golden. Touches plate and everything goes black. Flashback Everything is on fire. ???: Youtube, never forget this. I will always be there in your heart even when everything goes- Everything goes glitchy. Challenge Toilet Paper: ... Facebook: Safe! Machete: Toi? Times goes on. Skin and Spike are close to the bad plate. Gold Bar: Is that Skin?... Oh no... Skin gets closer to the plate. Gold Bar runs towards him, pushing him and hitting the plate. Skin: Gold Bar?! Spike: Gold?!! Gold Bar: Sees Skin with tears coming out from her eyes. Hi... Skin: Wha-why? Gold Bar: I would never let someone be harmed... Facebook: Gold Bar, you’re out of the game. Snaps everyone to the original time. Skin: Gold...you...did that for me? Gold Bar: Yes... Skin: Why? We haven’t talked for a while! Gold Bar: ... Portal comes from existence. Gold Bar: I’m sorry... Skin: No...don’t be, I’m thankful for what you did. Gold Bar: Thanks...bye dude...until next time... Gold Bar goes to the portal. Facebook: You will choose who should be eliminated. Elimination Facebook: So, guys. We got 2 votes for prizes. We had a tie, so I choose one. I choose subscrition button. Pentagon: Can we get to the votes? Facebook: I will say the amounts of votes. Here it is: 2 for Pentagon 3 for Brick 6 for Machete Skin: Hm... Facebook: One got 6 votes, and the other one 7. The one with 6 votes is Novel. Little Eye: You need to be more careful. Novel: Yeah. Little Eye: I hope I’m safe. Facebook: You’re not. You’re out with 7 votes. Bye. Little Eye: Oh no. Novel: This can’t be real. Little Eye: Don’t worry, I will come back later on. Facebook: True, tho. Novel: Bye. Little Eye: Bye. Facebook: Hey, everyone gets these buttons. Poll Facebook: Vote for a prize. Prize Bones and Sticks Facebook’s Likes TVs Refrigerators Diamonds Gold Bars Eyes Food and Water Stinger Facebook goes to a cabin and puts the plates on a table. Facebook: I’m sorry Youtube...I need to do this... Puts the plates on a order. Facebook: ...even if you won’t trust me... Facebook looks at the Golden Youtube Plate. Category:Blog posts